


Calor (Spanish Translation of "Heat")

by looneyngilo2



Category: The X files
Genre: Cybersex, F/M, King Bingo 2013
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looneyngilo2/pseuds/looneyngilo2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder desea a Scully, pero se tiene que satisfacer con mujeres anónimas hablando en el internet...<br/>Correcto?</p><p>Excerpt translated to fill the "Technological" Kink Bingo square.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calor (Spanish Translation of "Heat")

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/291468) by [abrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrae/pseuds/abrae). 
  * A translation of [Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/291468) by [abrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrae/pseuds/abrae). 



Nunca revelaré quien me introdujo al mundo del sexo cybernetico (Frohike; ¿quién más?), pero fue como la respuesta a mis oraciones. Ya me había cansado de mi colección de pornografia, y las cosas de los moteles no eran de buena calidad. Desde conocer a Scully, las revistas parecían sucias, de alguna manera... Necesitaba una conexión humana, alguien con quien hablar, alguien que respondiera. Los servicios de teléfono funcionaron... hasta que llegó el cobro... pero online podía hablar, y gratis, con cualquiera que me hablara a mi. 

Alabemos a Cristo, y pasa el plato.

Honestamente, no estaba muy impresionado con mucho de lo que encontré. Tal vez no tengan mucha experiencia, pero muchas de las mujeres parecían pensar que repetir “Estoy chupandote, es rico” me iba a excitar, pero me dejaba frío. 

Y luego la encontré. G-Woman. El nombre cachó mi ojo (por ningunas razones que admitiré) y le pregunté sobre su nombre. Dijo que siempre estuvo interesada en tener sexo con un agente del FBI (¿tal vez vio demasiados programas de televisión? ¿Quien era yo para quejarme?); pues aquí estaba, uno hecho justo para ella. Me llamo Apolo (hasta mi apodo se trataba de Scully, o por lo menos de ese llavero estúpido que le compré hace años. Me gusta sufrir). Pero ella nunca preguntó sobre eso. Me hice un poco más interesante, en una manera Noruego o Sueco, y ella se describió como flaca, rubia, y con piernas largas. 

La Anti-Scully. Justo lo que necesitaba. O lo que Scully me hubiese recomendado si supiera.

Resulta que era bueno en este juego, habiendo tenido oportunidad de imaginarme esta situación una y otra vez, mientras Scully y yo conducíamos calladamente por desiertos, bosques y ciudades llenas de gente. Puse todos esos años de frustración a uso creativo, tomando a G-Woman en cada lugar que me imaginara, desde el archivo, al escritorio, al escritorio de nuevo (tienes que amar lo fuerte que son los muebles de oficina); la cogí en cada lugar que me imaginé haciéndole el amor a Scully, suavecita y llenita... 

Lo de olvidarme de ella, obviamente no estaba yendo muy bien. G-Woman era increíble, con un apetito por el sexo (y con un talento por el lenguaje) que casi me ganó; pero en mi mente, era Scully la que veía debajo de mí, encima de mí, haciendo las cosas más increíbles conmigo.

Eran sus manos pequeñas, su rostro delicado, su cuerpo el que me daba placer, y me iba a volver más loco que cuando empecé. 

Necesito una voz, no un rostro, para G-woman. Para hacerla real para mí, y tal vez escaparme de este infierno que cree para mi mismo. Le empecé a preguntar si la podía llamar; nunca lo había hecho antes (por lo menos no con una amateur), pero escuchar su voz era importante. 

Scully había estado actuando rara por un rato, fría, nerviosa, para nada feliz. Pensé que tal vez ella sabía sobre mis sentimientos y no sabia como reaccionar. Entonces me puse ansioso, lo cual subió su tensión.

Necesitaba hacer a esa otra mujer real. 

Ella parecía estar aceptando la idea de hablar conmigo. Los dos viajamos mucho, con horas similares, pasando mucho tiempo en moteles. Yo pregunté, rogué que me dejara llamarla, esperando que su voz me distrajera de la mujer muy real en el cuarto aun lado.  
Hoy me dijo que si. Me paré para anotar el número, escuchando hacia el cuarto de Scully. Parte de mi quería escucharla gemir de placer mientras yo hablaba con G-Woman; y aún, estaba aterrorizado de lo que ella pensaría de mi. 

Pero su cuarto estaba silencioso. Podía escuchar el sonido de su televisión, y sonaba como si estuviera escribiendo un reporte. ¿Qué estaba haciendo yo? Lo único que yo quiero es a ella, no a esta mujer sin nombre, sin rostro, a quien no conocía, y que nunca sería un substituto para Scully.

Me sente.

Vi el número.

Ese número es el primero en mi speed dial. Ese número está programado a mi teléfono en casa. El número que me he memorizado. Es el número de mi salvación, de mi conexión a todo lo que es especial para mi.

Y era el número de G-Woman.

Mi mano se colgó en el aire por un tiempo. Y luego, por falta de algo más inteligente que hacer, y porque me estaba sintiendo como si me fuera a desmayar, abrí mis piernas y puse mi cabeza entre ellas.

Madre de Dios. 

 

\------ 

Las paredes de moteles deben de ser de cartón, porque, parado ahora, desnudo en el baño, mis pies pegados al piso, escucho un sonido que es lo que he pedido, y es como el llamado de una sirena. Escuche a Scully... gemiendo en placer. Sus suspiros me estremecen, mi piel se puso chinita... mis pezones duros, y mi pene respondiendo a sus sonidos. 

Podría pensar que, después de años de estar viajando, esto no sería la primera vez que escuché eso. Pero usted no conoce a Scully. Siempre asumí que ella se encargaba de sus necesidades de la misma manera que el resto de nosotros; pero también sabía que era demasiado discreta para decirlo. Ocasionalmente, con nuestras camas contra la misma pared, yo pensé que la escuché pegándole a la pared, los movimientos más rápidos, pero en la mañanas, no estaba seguro de lo que había escuchado, y siempre me convencía de que me lo había imaginado.

Pero estos... sonidos desesperados no eran una alucinación. Me quede parado, escuchando su respiraciones haciéndose más profundas, más urgentes. Mi cuerpo se mecía mientras la escuchaba, y trate de balancearme, sosteniendo el toallero mientras me tocaba a mi mismo. Cerré mis ojos, tocándome al ritmo de su voz, sus respiros, imaginándome sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, mi pene metido profundamente dentro de ella. 

Su voz llegó a lo más alto, y me mordí el labio, ahogando un gemido cuando ella terminó con un quejido largo, y mis caderas se movían mientras sentía mi propio orgasmo...  
Eventualmente abrí mis ojos, un suspiro suave escapando de mis labios. Sólo entonces miré el espejo; mi rostro era uno de un hombre que no podía seguir negando su pasión. Estudiando mis ojos oscuros por un tiempo, decidí algo que podría ser el fin de todo lo que era importante para mi. 

Scully me había dado su número. Era hora de llamarla.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Abrae for writing this sexy and fun story and allowing it to be translated!


End file.
